Palmon
Palmon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name and design are derived from the palm tree. It has a tropical flower blooming on its head. Although it digivolved like a reptile from Tanemon, it is an unusual Type which is classified as a Plant based on its outward appearances and special qualities. During the day it opens up the flower and spreads its leaf-like arms to perform photosynthesis. It usually buries its root-like feet under the ground, and although it is absorbing nutrients, it is also able to walk. As for the flower on its head, when it is joyful or happy it will waft about a sweet fragrance, but when it is angered or senses danger, it releases a foul stench that will drive off even large Digimon. 'Appearance' Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back. 'Description' Tanemon first Digivolved to Palmon to protect Clarice from Kuwagamon. She later digivolved to Togemon when the Black-Gear-infected Monzaemon attacked them in Toy Town. Since then, she and Clarice have been good friends but Palmon often tries to make Clarice appreciate what she has and to deal with what life gave her. When the DigiDestined returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon, on August 3, she digivolved to Lillymon when Clarice shed sincere tears for the well-being of her father when he tried to trip DarkTyrannomon in vain. Because of this new-found power, Lillymon became a needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. After Piedmon and Apocalymon were defeated, the kids had to leave the Digital World. Palmon ran away into the forest, not wanting to see Clarice again — because if she did, she would have to say goodbye. As the trolley the kids were leaving in moved off, Palmon ran out of the woods, calling to Clarice, apologizing and waving goodbye. One year after their adventure, Clarice and Palmon were reunited, only that Clarice gave up her Crests power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Palmon was amongst the old generation Digimon to help the new DigiDestined. One such event was when Sharpay Frost, Hawkmon and Clarice were lost and chased by a Dark Ringed group of Gekomon and Otamamon in the Night Forest, with Palmon saving them. She and Clarice introduced the new DigiDestined to American DigiDestined Michael and his partner, Betamon, too. It was also Palmon who revealed that the strange Digimon attacking for no reason were artificial beings created from Control Spires. She also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, she helped to gather the Digimon who appeared in America along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Attacks *'Poison Ivy:' Palmon's claws become long and whip like. Whilst her claws are like this she can use them to capture and attack her enemies and even swing to safety. 'Partners' Clarice Wagner15.jpg|'Clarice Wagner'|link=Clarice Wagner Trevor Grey.jpg|'Trevor Grey'|link=Trevor Grey 'Other Forms' Yuramon's Digi-Egg Yuramon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Clarice's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Sincerity, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Yuramon. Yuramon Yuramon is Palmon's Fresh form, an infant Digimon. The name "Yuramon" comes from the Japanese word "yurayura," a descriptive word meaning 'swaying' or 'shaking'. Yuramon is a small Digimon with grayish hair covering her body, black eyes, and two antenna on the top of her head. Her mouth is covered by her hair and is not visible unless it is opened. She bears some resemblance to furry seeds. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires harmless pink bubbles from her mouth. Tanemon Tanemon is Palmon's In-Training form. Tanemon is a Bulb Digimon whose name comes from "tane", the Japanese word for seed. She is a white and green, root-shaped Digimon with two leaves sprouting from her head. Palmon was in this form when she first met her partner, Clarice Wagner. After her initial Digivolution to Palmon to help battle a wild Kuwagamon the Rookie level became her preferred form. From then on, Palmon temporarily reverted to Tanemon only when she ran out of energy in a higher level and could not sustain her Rookie form. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Tanemon fires bubbles from her mouth. Togemon Togemon is Palmon's Championform. Togemon is fierce both in her devotion to Clarice and in her anger. This anger fuels her strength in attacks; along with her stubbornness, she is a determined Digimon who will never give up the fight. Togemon appears as a giant, Haniwa-faced cactus with a tuft of orange hair and wears a pair of boxing gloves. Togemon first appeared to fight Monzaemon in Toy Town and drove the Black Gear out of him. She later did the same for Centarumon and helped to fight Devimon. Other battles Togemon was in include fights against minions of Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. As a running gag, Togemon uses her attack in a form of a phrase instead of traditionally saying it. IE, "How about some Needle Spray?" "So you want some Needle Spray?", etc. On one occasion, when Halsemon sent the Roachmon Brothers crashing into the Control Spire located in the Night Forest with the help of Clarice blinding them with a spotlight, the damage to the Control Spire allowed Palmon to become Togemon and fight the Roachmon before Halsemon destroyed the Control Spire. Togemon told Clarice that she would stay and protect the Night Forest. Later on, Palmon Digivolved to Togemon and broke the Dark Spiral off of Gorillamon after he was worn down by Michael's Betamon in the form of Seadramon. Togemon was briefly seen as Palmon Digivolved all the way to Lillymon. Attacks *'Needle Spray:' Togemon shoots millions of cactus spines out of her body which damage her foes. *'Light Speed Jabbing:' Punches an enemy with jabs faster than the speed of light. Lillymon Lillymon is Palmon's Ultimate form. She is a pixie type Digimon. She looks a bit like a flower fairy. Lillymon first debuted on August 3, 1999 when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. During the vain attempt to fight back, Clarice's father almost got himself killed when he used a car to stop DarkTyrannomon. Clarice's sincere tears caused her crest to glow and Togemon to Digivolve into Lillymon, who tamed DarkTyrannomon. But Myotismon soon appeared. Lillymon put up a fight, but was eventually paralyzed by Myotismon's Nightmare Claw attack, only to be healed by Wizardmon so she could be involved in the final battle with the villain himself. She later gave all her energy to Angewomon's Heaven's Charm which later destroyed Myotismon. Lillymon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. When Clarice used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. That was until three years later, on Christmas Day, Palmon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Lillymon, with ExVeemon, Seadramon and the rest of the American DigiDestined, managed to take down a berserk Cherrymon and gather all the Digimon. Attacks *'Flower Cannon:' Brings both of her hands together which form a large yellow flower, then opens revealing a cannon which fires a blast of green energy that explodes in a shower of flowers upon impact. *'Flower Wreath:' Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey her command. Rosemon Rosemon is Palmon's Mega form. Rosemon is a woman with long blonde hair. She wears a red strapless leather suit with red detached sleeves, a hairclip with two red roses and green leaves, black boots with high heels that are flower-shaped at the top, a red flower-shaped mask, and a green and white petal-shaped cape with a yellow "D" on each petal. She also has a yellow vine-shaped whip that wraps her arms and forms an "X" on her chest. She carries the "Tifaret" jewel on her breast. Her leather suit has a long arrow-shaped cut on the front. Attacks *'Thorn Whipping:' Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave, body and soul. *'Rose Spear:' Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation:' Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug:' Entangles the opponent in vines. 'Other Variations' 'Trivia' *Palmon is definitely a hint towards Clarice's geokinetic powers. Category:Digimon